urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beri O'Dell series
Beri O'Dell series by Rinda Elliott Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Tagline On a hunt to save her sister, the last thing Beri O’Dell needs is love. Aren’t demons bad enough? Series Description or Overview Beri O’Dell is a monster hunter searching for answers and spending her time tramping through the Florida wetlands. When she gets a panicked call from her sister about a new creature stealing people’s souls and sending them into comas, she races back to Jacksonville to help. Problem is, by the time she arrives, her sister has fallen victim. In a race against time and with the help of a witch, a necromancer, and a gorgeous ancient warrior, Beri will do whatever it takes to save her sister’s soul. Lead's Species * Monster Hunter, Sees the spirit world Primary Supe *Witches, warriors, gods What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Beri O'Dell. Books in Series Beri O'Dell series: # Dweller On the Threshold (2013) # Blood of an Ancient (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes One of the things that makes the struggle against evil so ultimately creepy is that defeating it almost always results in a loss. Sometimes it is the gradual loss of self as the person fighting would justify their actions regardless of the effect on others because they believe the end justifies the means. Other times it is the willing sacrifice of something good or dear that is required for the final defeat because that thought is so utterly against everything evil stands for. ~ Book Chatter World Building Settings Supernatural Elements ✥ Astral projection, monster hunters, witch, spirit guides, a necromancer, goddess, ancient warrior, creature stealing people’s souls, "Dweller on the Threshold", fire elemental, Dweller on the Threshold, Glossary: * Dweller on the Threshold: monster stealing souls; World ✥ In this world, every person has one spirit guide. Except for Beri. She has two. One is her official spirit guide and one is a spirit who is mostly just tagging along. Phro took some getting used to but she does have some good lines and you can tell that she really does have Beri’s best interest at heart. Frank is like a father figure for Beri. Beri has the advantage of actually seeing her guides (not a normal talent) so she can interact with them. ~ Protagonists ✥ it’s sort of complicated what she is. She can see spirits and ghosts and can astro project, her spirit leaving her body. Also she is also stronger than most human men. She has never met anyone like herself before and she has no idea why she is the way she is. Most of her life, she has been trying to get answers but has yet to find any. Because of her circumstances Beri has not had the easiest life, having been cast out of many foster homes after having been found wandering the swamp when she was just a toddler. Her past and her abilities scare most people, and who can blame them? She is flawed and vulnerable, snarky and intelligent. She wants to find her place in the world and understand her role in it. She battles some pretty spooky sh*t while trying to save the world. No way is Beri a superhero – she is just a girl who wants to help her sister who is her only family. I have never read a villain like the one in this book. ~ Yummy Men & Kick Ass Chicks ✥ Beri’s a bit different from your usual tough-girl heroine. She’s spent most of her life wondering what she is. Taller than your average woman, with attention-grabbing copper-colored hair, she can see through the different dimensions and has super strength to boot. Not many people can handle that much awesome in one package. So meeting Nikolos, a man who’s not only taller than her, but finds her strength and abilities attractive, sends her into a bit of a tizzy. ✥ Taller and stronger than most men, she astral projects and can peel through dimensional layers to see the creatures and spirits beyond. ~ Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks ✥ Nicolos is a very tortured soul with a big heart and gentle soul, even though he can totally kick demon ass. His story is a very tragic and touching one and it definitely makes the reader feel strongly for this man. You want him to be happy. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rinda Elliott * Website: ‎relliott4.wordpress.com * Deadline Dames: Rinda Elliott * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Romance, Young Adult Bio: I love unusual stories and credit growing up in a family of curious life-lovers who moved all over the country. Books and movies full of fantasy, science fiction and romance kept us amused, especially in some of the stranger places. For years, I tried to separate my darker side with my humorous and romantic one. I published short fiction, but things really started happening when I gave in and mixed it up. When not lost in fiction, I love making wine, collecting music, gaming and spending time with my husband and two children. ~ More: Bio | Author's Site Cover Artist *Artist: Kanaxa — source: Visual goodness (artist) ~ List of Cover Artists Publishing Information * Publisher: Samhain Publishing * Author Page: Rinda Elliott - Samhain Publishing * Rinda Elliott - Romance, fiction books and ebooks from Mills & BoonAuthor Page: * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Rinda Elliott # Dweller On the Threshold: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Mar 4th 2014—1619216892 # Blood of an Ancient: ebook, 313 pages, Pub: Oct 22nd 2013—ISBN: 161921427X Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Dweller on the Threshold: Beri O’Dell is investigating paranormal creatures because she wants to know what she is. Taller and stronger than most men, she astral projects and can peel through dimensional layers to see the creatures and spirits beyond. She once helped her foster sister, Detective Elsa Remington, track down killers in Jacksonville, Florida, but stopped when a nasty fire elemental turned her strength against her. Now, she finds herself pulled back when something steals Elsa’s soul and puts her into a coma. With little time to spare, Beri searches for the reason behind her sister’s coma. She has help in her spirit guides Fred and Phro, but others come along for the ride, including a pyro-nervous witch, and an androgynous necromancer. The last thing Beri needs is to fall in love with a mysterious stranger. But the handsome Minoan warrior Nikolos knows what creature she’s after because he’s battled it before. It’s bad. Really, really bad. He calls it the Dweller on the Threshold. Warning: Contains a worried heroine with no time, a witch with fire problems, a pissed-off necromancer, a trapped goddess, and a damned sexy, but scary, warrior. Throw in bloody battles, mass-murderer history lessons and a bit of sexy time and you get the start of Beri’s new life. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: Beri O’Dell is on a mission. She has to rip back into a hell dimension fast, but needs two things first—the blood of an ancient and a fix for her friend Blythe’s magic, which careened out of control after the battle with the Dweller. Finding ancient blood isn’t easy when the old ones are rare and unwilling to donate. She needs to find Blythe’s former mentor…except the woman has lost her mind and joined a traveling band of singing witches. That’s not the only magical monkey on her back. Nikolos is imprisoned, and after a screwed-up spell lets her witness the horror that has become his life, her fear for him grows by the day. Now there’s another problem—a powerful being unleashed during the battle with the Dweller likes her gluttonous new existence, and will kill anyone who threatens it. But Beri has a few tricks up her costumed sleeve, even if it means mining the darkness of her soul to set everything right…and get Nikolos back in her arms. ~ Beri O’Dell UF Series ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: First Sentences # Dweller On the Threshold (2013) — Prologue: The swamp waters secreted his victims with the same relentless determination he'd used to hunt them. / Chapter one: The monsters never show up when they're supposed to. # Blood of an Ancient (2013Ω) — Chapter one: Astral projection is a bitch. Quotes * none ~ Goodreads * Beri O’Dell Series ~ Shelfari Trivia & Notes *Goodreads | New 2013-14 Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Goodies (192 books) *Goodreads | 2013 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (January - June) (290 books) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Bite Back series * Grimm Agency series * Corine Solomon series * Cassandra Palmer series * Bluebell Kildare series * Disillusionists series * MetaWars series * Allie Beckstrom series * Abby Sinclair series * Arcadia Bell series * Walker Papers series * Elemental Assassin series * Scarlett Bernard series * Shaede Assassin series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Magic Ex Libris series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Beri O’Dell UF Series ~ Author *Beri O'Dell series by Rinda Elliott ~ Goodreads *Rinda Elliott ~ FF *not found ~ ISFdb *Beri O’Dell Series ~ Shelfari *Dweller on the Threshold #1 and Blood of an Ancient #2~ LibraryThing *Beri O'Dell series by Rinda Elliott World, Characters, etc: *Beri O’Dell Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Rinda Elliott | RT Book Reviews *Rinda Elliott - Fiktshun *~ *Review: Dweller on the Threshold by Rinda Elliott (Beri O’Dell #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: Dweller on the Threshold #1 by Rinda Elliott (Beri O'Dell #1) | Vampire Book Club *Review – Dweller on the Threshold (Beri O’Dell #1) by Rinda Elliott | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *~ *Review: Blood of an Ancient by Rinda Elliott (Beri O'Dell #2) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Blood of an Ancient by Rinda Elliott (Beri O’Dell #2) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Urban Review - Blood of an Ancient Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: Articles: *Book Chick City | NEW SERIES ALERT: Beri O’Dell by Rinda Elliott Artist: *Visual goodness ~ Kanaxa. Author: *Rinda Elliott .com *Rinda Elliott ~ Tumblr blog *Rinda Elliott ~ Deadline Dames *Rinda Elliott ( of The Mammoth Book of Special Ops Romance) ~ Goodreads *Rinda Elliott - Samhain Publishing Community, Fan Sites: *(7) RINDA ELLIOTT ~ FB *(1) Rinda Elliott ~ FB *RindaElliott (RindaElliott) on Twitter *Rinda Elliott (thewritesnark) on Myspace Gallery of Book Covers Dweller on the Threshold (Beri O'Dell -1) by Rinda Elliott.jpg|1. Dweller on the Threshold (2013—Beri O'Dell #1) by Rinda Elliott ~ Excerpt|link=http://relliott4.wordpress.com/dweller-on-the-threshold/ Blood of an Ancient (Beri O'Dell #2) by Rinda Elliott.jpg|2. Blood of an Ancient (Oct 2013—Beri O'Dell) by Rinda Elliott|link=http://relliott4.wordpress.com/dweller-on-the-threshold/ Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Warriors Category:Witches Category:Gods Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Necromancers Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Monsters Category:Astral Planes, Projection, Dreams, Trances Category:Grey-White Covers Category:New Adult Category:Female Lead Category:Series